Perky's Strange Life in Mobius
by PerkysAdventures
Summary: Perky just moved into a new house in Mobius and his strange life that he tried to escape followed him there. Will he stay sane? Or will his strange life overcome him...find out here! :authors note-PM me if you have an of your OCs into the story!: thanks to Phantomask and Senil-888 for their OCs so far!: The story is finally finished, so no more OC submissions
1. Chapter 1

Perky paced around his new house in Mobius. He wondered what he would do now that he was finally here. He was planning his move to Mobius so much he never had any time to think about what he was going to do. "What to do, what to do." He said as he sat down on his couch. He looked out the window in his living room. He saw a blue hedgehog walking toward his house. He jumped up and ran to the door. Before the strange hedgehog could knock Perky opened his door. The hedgehog jumped back and fell over out of surprise. "Hey, I heard you were new here!" It said as it got up. "Uh, yeah." Perky said with a puzzled look.  
"I just moved in." The hedgehog shook Perky's hand. "Name's Sonic!" Sonic said as he gave Perky a quick thumbs-up.  
"I'm Perky." Perky took a step outside. "Do you know your way around here?" Perky walked out farther. "Yea!"  
Sonic said as he ran over to Perky. "Its really, uh, nice out here?" Perky looked around. It seemed deserted.  
"Well yeah!" Sonic and Perky proceeded walking down the path that led through the town. "We always have nice weather in Mobius!" Sonic took a deep breath. "Whaddya mean WE?" Perky stopped. "This place is DESERTED!"  
Sonic laughed. "Not exactly!" Sonic struggled to stop laughing. "I'll introduce you to some of my friends!"  
Sonic ran off to Tails' house. "Oh brother." Perky said as he ran after Sonic. Perky saw Sonic stop at what looked like a machine more than a house. Sonic went up and knocked the door as Perky approached the machine-looking house. A fox that strangely had 2 tails opened the door. "Sonic!" It jumped in joy. "Perky!" Sonic turned around.  
"This is Tails!" Perky shook hands with Tails. "So your the genius in town?" Perky asked Tails. "Yep!" Tails said proudly. Perky heard that there was a two-tailed genius in town from the realtor that sold him his house.  
"How about I introduce you to some of my other friends?" Sonic asked Perky. "Sure, I guess." Perky wasn't sure if he should follow through with this. This hedgehog was really strange. Perky still followed Sonic to a pink house that was just around the block. "Just to warn you, be careful around this one." Sonic said as he slowly knocked on the door. No answer. Sonic knocked even harder. No answer, still. "AMY!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs.  
The door flung opened and a pink hedgehog immediatly latched onto Sonic. Perky burst out laughing. Sonic wasn't amused. "Sonic, Sonic, SONIC!" The pink animal said as she climbed onto his shoulders. "Get off of me,  
Amy." Sonic said as he pushed her off. Amy went to hug Sonic again but noticed Perky and stopped. Amy turned back to Sonic. "Who is he?" Amy pointed at Perky. "Oh, he's Perky." Sonic walked over to Perky. "He just moved in!"  
Perky tried to back away and run but Sonic grabbed him. "You must be Amy." Perky said as Sonic pushed him closer to Amy. "Now you two get to know eachother." Sonic said as he bolted away. "Whats wrong with him?"  
Perky looked in the direction Sonic went. "You tell me." Amy shrugged. 


	2. Chapter 2

Perky and Amy stood there looking in the direction Sonic ran off in. Amy finally turned around and looked at Perky. "I guess we should get to know eachother like Sonic said." Amy looked down. "Maybe so." Perky looked at Amy."Whats wrong?" He asked the pink hedgehog. Amy sighed. "Nothing."  
She said as she looked back up. "Alright then." Perky sounded confuzzled. They had no idea what to say so they stood there for a solid 10 minutes and Perky finally broke the silence. "This conversation is going nowhere."  
Amy nodded in agreement. Tails walked around the corner and saw Perky and Amy standing there staring at eachother. Tails walked over to them and asked "What are you guys doing?" Perky shooed him off. "Having a staring contest." Amy said nervously. Tails tapped Perky on the shoulder. Perky slapped his hand in response.  
Tails let out a heavy sigh and turned Perky around. "What is it?!" Perky yelled at Tails. "D-do you know where Sonic is?"  
Tails sadly walked around the corner and back to his house. "Where were we?" Amy took a step towards Perky.  
Perky turned around and jumped back. "GAH!" He shouted as he fell over. Amy blushed. "Sorry about that."  
She said as she helped him up. "It was nice meeting you." Perky said as he shook Amy's hand. Amy nodded.  
"You too." Amy walked back inside of her house. Perky sighed in relief and walked home. He opened his door.  
"This is a strange, strange place." He said as he slammed his door. "Or maybe its just me." He said softly.  
"I came here to escape my strange life back home, but it followed me here." He looked around his house.  
"I have a weird feeling about this place." He walked through his house. The kitchen: nothing. The living room: nothing.  
all the other rooms but the attic: nothing. The attic: strange silhouette. Wait...a silhouette. Perky went back up to his attic to check for the silhouette. It was still there. He could swear he heard it breathing. Perky was freaked out, but he went up and tapped it. It wasn't any silhouette. It was another hedgehog! "Hello?" Perky asked with worry in his voice. Should he have said something to it? Before he could say anything else it turned around. Perky took a step back. "Who are you?" He asked the hedgehog. "The ultimate life form." It said with no sarcasm in its voice. "Shadow the Hedgehog!" Before Perky could say another word it dissapeared. "This isn't gonna be good in the end, is it?" Perky asked himself. "Time to look for this 'ultimate life form'!" He said.  
He finally got braver than when he first saw this hedgehog. 


	3. Chapter 3

"PREPARE!" Perky yelled into the air as he approached Evergreen. "WAIT A SECOND!"  
He looked down, then back up. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M DOING HERE!" He stopped yelling once he was able to clear his throat. "Wait, I'm looking for this 'Shadow'." Perky finally explained to himself what he was looking for. He nodded and bolted as fast as Sonic back to Mobius. CRASH! He had crashed into someone because he couldn't see where he was going. Perky got up and saw who he hit. The hedgehog had beach blonde hair and silvery gold eyes. Perky chuckled. "Sorry about that." He helped her up. "You okay?" He asked the hedgehog. "Yup!" She sounded happier than Perky would've expected. "I'm Perky." He said as he shook her hand. "I'm Sunny!" She said happily. "Listen here, Sunny." Perky grabbed his watch of his wrist and pulled up a map on it. "Have you seen a hedgehog named Shadow?" Perky said as he put his watch-map away. "Nope." She wouldn't stop being all upbeat. "But I'd love to help you find him!" She exclaimed. Perky thought it over for a second and finally responded, "Alright then." He said as he nodded. "Yay!" Sunny bounced in excitement. Perky facepalmed and walked down the path with Sunny bouncing close behind. Perky was annoyed already by Sunny. She was humming an upbeat tune, bouncing around and wouldn't stop, and she was so oblivious it was like talking to a wall. Perky slouched along until he saw Shadow standing on a cliff. "There." Perky said softly.  
Sunny just continued doing what she was doing until Perky finally slapped her out of complete anger.  
"Stop it." He said as he slapped her once again. Sunny rubbed her cheek. "Geez, Mr. Buzzkill." Sunny said,  
finally with no or little happiness in her voice. "I'm not Mr. Buzzkill, its just, your too oblivious." Perky said as he looked back up at where Shadow was. Shadow must not of noticed them because he just stood there.  
"Follow me." Perky whispered and he climbed slowly up the mountain. Sunny looked around at all the 'pretty'  
scenery and followed Perky up the mountain. Atleast it kept her shut up. When they reached the top of the mountain Perky looked back at her. "Just be quiet." He whispered. "Okay!" Sunny exclaimed. Perky glared at her. Sunny giggled. "Sorry about that." She finally whispered. Shadow turned around and flung himself into Evergreen from the top of the mountain. Perky facepalmed again and got up. Perky sighed in dissapointment.  
"What?" Sunny said, not aware of what happened. "Either your a wall, or you have no brain." Perky looked over to Sunny. "Which one?" He questioned her. "Neither?" Sunny wasn't sure which one. "I'm done with this."  
Perky raced after Shadow, but Sunny still followed close behind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Perky walked through the field with the others following behind. "Y'know, guys,  
I'd talk more along the way but Annoying Orange here won't shut up." He pointed to Sunny as she sang the Doom song from Invader Zim. Symphony walked along the trail just holding Senil's hand. That was all she was doing?  
"Symphony, since your name is, well, Symphony I figure you like to play music." Perky said as he pulled out an acoustic guitar. The guitar definitely caught Symphony's attention as Perky tossed it over. Perky saw a canyon out in the distance. "Rail Canyon!" Perky's beamed. "I used to love hearing stories about this place when I was a kid!" Perky ran towards it. Senil, Symphony and Sunny chased after him. They all jumped on a rail and rode down. "How is this gonna get us there?" Senil looked over to Perky. "I know just how!" Perky exclaimed as he went faster on the rail. "Weeee!" Sunny yelled as she sped up. "Think we should follow them?" Senil looked back at Symphony. "I think we should." Symphony said as she put the guitar over her shoulder to smash the badniks. Senil readied his fists for attacking and he and Symphony slid down the rails. When they caught up with the others Perky was still in front. "Get ready, cuz here we go!" Perky said as the rail blew up and they landed on a platform. A green floating badnik was right in front of them, well, in the air of course. Perky grabbed Sunny and launched her up at it. The badnik exploded on contact. Perky dashed ahead and saw an echidna looking out into the canyon. "Excuse me, sir." Perky walked over to the strange echidna. "Hmm?" It turned around.  
Perky stepped back. He had never seen an echidna before, and thought they were myths. "Whaddya want?"  
The echidna questioned Perky. "I wanted to see if you wanted to join us?" Perky knew it wasn't proper to form that in a question, but he wasn't sure what he should say. "I need to help with this, this man that is attacking is the same one that destroyed the Master Emerald, I'm Chakra." The echidna explained. "I'm Perky, and they are Sunny, Senil, and Symphony." Perky pointed to them as he said their names. Chakra nodded and they raced down the rails once again. "Look out!" Sunny yelled as they approached a huge train. They jumped to the side to avoid it. "That was close." Chakra looked back at the train. "You could say that again." Perky jumped to the next platform as the rails in front of them exploded. "Hey!" Perky shouted. "Badniks and a goal ring!" They lined up next to eachother. "BLAST!" Perky shouted as he charged a spin beam. Sunny prepared to bounce through it. Sunny strung a note that could shatter metal. Senil sent out a fire punch, and Chakra did the same. The beam launched at the badniks and there was a huge explosion. Perky flung himself at the goal ring.  
"Atleast thats over." Chakra said as he walked on a trail that led to a forest. "You could say that again." Perky homing attacked himself toward Frog Forest. 


	5. Chapter 5

Perky walked through the field with the others following behind. "Y'know, guys,  
I'd talk more along the way but Annoying Orange here won't shut up." He pointed to Sunny as she sang the Doom song from Invader Zim. Symphony walked along the trail just holding Senil's hand. That was all she was doing?  
"Symphony, since your name is, well, Symphony I figure you like to play music." Perky said as he pulled out an acoustic guitar. The guitar definitely caught Symphony's attention as Perky tossed it over. Perky saw a canyon out in the distance. "Rail Canyon!" Perky's beamed. "I used to love hearing stories about this place when I was a kid!" Perky ran towards it. Senil, Symphony and Sunny chased after him. They all jumped on a rail and rode down. "How is this gonna get us there?" Senil looked over to Perky. "I know just how!" Perky exclaimed as he went faster on the rail. "Weeee!" Sunny yelled as she sped up. "Think we should follow them?" Senil looked back at Symphony. "I think we should." Symphony said as she put the guitar over her shoulder to smash the badniks. Senil readied his fists for attacking and he and Symphony slid down the rails. When they caught up with the others Perky was still in front. "Get ready, cuz here we go!" Perky said as the rail blew up and they landed on a platform. A green floating badnik was right in front of them, well, in the air of course. Perky grabbed Sunny and launched her up at it. The badnik exploded on contact. Perky dashed ahead and saw an echidna looking out into the canyon. "Excuse me, sir." Perky walked over to the strange echidna. "Hmm?" It turned around.  
Perky stepped back. He had never seen an echidna before, and thought they were myths. "Whaddya want?"  
The echidna questioned Perky. "I wanted to see if you wanted to join us?" Perky knew it wasn't proper to form that in a question, but he wasn't sure what he should say. "I need to help with this, this man that is attacking is the same one that destroyed the Master Emerald, I'm Chakra." The echidna explained. "I'm Perky, and they are Sunny, Senil, and Symphony." Perky pointed to them as he said their names. Chakra nodded and they raced down the rails once again. "Look out!" Sunny yelled as they approached a huge train. They jumped to the side to avoid it. "That was close." Chakra looked back at the train. "You could say that again." Perky jumped to the next platform as the rails in front of them exploded. "Hey!" Perky shouted. "Badniks and a goal ring!" They lined up next to eachother. "BLAST!" Perky shouted as he charged a spin beam. Sunny prepared to bounce through it. Sunny strung a note that could shatter metal. Senil sent out a fire punch, and Chakra did the same. The beam launched at the badniks and there was a huge explosion. Perky flung himself at the goal ring.  
"Atleast thats over." Chakra said as he walked on a trail that led to a forest. "You could say that again." Perky homing attacked himself toward Frog Forest. 


	6. Epilogue

-epilogue-

Perky approached Mobius with a wide smile. "I'm glad to be home!" He said once the others got back. "But I'm afraid my strange life doesn't catch up with me." Perky started to get worried. Senil laughed. "You think your life is weird?" Senil walked over to him. "You haven't seen ANYTHING yet." Senil continued laughing. Symphony, holding a destroyed guitar, grabbed Senil's hand. "Well, high school stands in our way now." Chakra informed them. "Ooooh!" Sunny beamed. "I can't wait!" She bounced around. Perky let out a heavy sigh. "Of course, its always something." Perky looked over to the high school. It stood in the middle of Mobius/Station Square. "And the troubles of high school await!" Sunny started running there.  
"I can't wait!" She dissapeared into the high school building. "She doesn't know when to stop, does she?"  
Perky looked over to Chakra. "Guess so." Chakra said, his arms crossed. 


End file.
